Revelations
by ElJadius
Summary: When a Lucario's lifelong adversary gets his claws on precious Mega Stones, he realises that the entire population could be in danger as a result. And, if that wasn't enough, he now has to protect the life of a young Braixen who promises to avenge his defeat. What he doesn't realise is just how badly he messed up, how Team Flare are involved, and how Yveltal has sworn his revenge..
1. The Bonds of Friendship

**_Uh... I don't really understand disclaimers, because, Arceus, this is a fanfiction website. But I'll do one anyways, I suppose._**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Because, if I did, Lucario would probably be the star of every single movie, and all Pokemon merchandise would belong to ME.**

* * *

Prologue – The Bonds of Friendship

"Good morning, Eve-"

The bipedal, royal blue pokémon was interrupted when the Absol turned, her rigid gaze locked on him. She tilted her head backwards, and then thrust her neck in his direction. A razor sharp pulse of air travelled forwards, which narrowly missed the Lucario's arm. He frowned, about to notify his mentor that she'd missed him, when a strangled squeal erupted from behind.

Somewhat alarmed, the Lucario turned to see a Rattata, completely sliced in half by the snowy white pokémon's skilled Psycho Cut. The blood spilled onto the ground faster than the town's water supply fell from the crevice and into the river. The body twitched, the frantic eyes alternating between the Lucario and his killer, until it curled up and froze completely.

"Four seconds," Eve the Absol mused, approaching her catch. "That's a new record, hmm?"

Heart pounding, the Lucario nodded, remembering his mentor's little 'game'. They'd made an agreement when they were younger, something only Eve's twisted mind could conjure, about who could kill the most Rattata and which moves would cause the fastest death. Eve was winning, which really wasn't all that surprising. She leaned over, plucked the mangled corpse from the grass, and turned to her student.

"Good morning to you as well, Auran," she stated calmly.

The Lucario's intense gaze shifted slightly in discomfort, until he cleared his throat. "Are we… going to continue my training?"

A flash of recognition hinted in the Absol's visible ruby eye, and she nodded, dropping the catch she was toying with. They sat on the valley overlooking Star Town, a settlement in the far northeast of Kalos strictly habituated by pokémon. A river flowed lazily through its center with an old, fallen log for a bridge. On either side of it, quaint houses and proud little shops basked in the cold, autumnal sunlight. It really was a beautiful sight.

Eve glanced at her student, her expression unreadable. For a while, she just stared at his powerful leg muscles and those four black appendages, the two fangs visible in his upper jaw, and the prominent spikes from his chest and paws. Then, she smiled, closed her eyes, and whispered. "Read my aura."

"Wh-what?"

Her eyelashes gently fluttered open again, the shy expression that he loved softening her features. That expression made her seem less of a predator, and more of his kind best friend.

"Go on," she said. "Read it."

"B-but…"

"I know you've just evolved, Auran. I know as a Riolu you could only understand surface feelings. But now, you have the ability to read my deeper thoughts. See how I truly feel." She closed her eyes again. "Don't be scared."

Auran had always lived in the comforting walls of Star Town. As such, there weren't many methods of training, which he needed especially if he wanted to become a worthy member of Eve's Team. She'd become his mentor and best friend, and was one of the only pokémon in the town powerful enough to defeat him. The Lucario longed for the day he would emerge victorious from one of Eve's battles. Right now, though, as a newly evolved Lucario, he needed to learn to live up to his species name as the Aura Pokémon.

So, here he was, trying to read the secretive mind of the Absol.

He held a shaky paw forwards, and closed his eyes. His muscles tensed, and the Absol, somehow, sensed this.

"No. You need to be calm. Relax."

The Lucario opened his eyes to look at her. Eve was sitting calmly in the grass, her fur swaying in the breeze like the dancing green strands surrounding her. Her powerful but composed stature contrasted with her eyes, closed as if she was sleeping. She looked so influential, yet so innocent, all at the same time.

Auran inhaled a deep breath, and tried again. Seeing his mentor without a battle cry on her lips made him feel more comfortable, and he thrust his paw forwards, confident this time. Suddenly a flow of energy passed through him, and his whole world became bright. His eyes were still shut tight, yet he could see everything around him. He could see the grass. He could see Star Town below. And he could see Eve.

She gazed at him with a smile. "Can you see me, Auran?"

The Lucario nodded, turning his head. Every form of life stood out to him at once; soaring Butterfree glowed a warm orange, similar to the leaves scattering parts of the grass. Down in Star Town, he could visualize little red spots, what he assumed were the heat emanating from each pokémon below. Then he glanced at Eve, and for some reason, her body shined silver.

The Absol noticed the frown on Auran's face. "I'm a different colour to the others. That's because I'm withdrawing my emotions. You've got to uncover them."

"H-how do I do something like that?" the young Lucario exclaimed, almost opening his eyes again.

"Don't! Don't open your eyes!" she sighed. "You'll lose the aura. Now, you've got to focus your full attention on me."

Exhaling a shaky breath, Auran turned fully to face his mentor, and once again held his paw outwards. It started out as nothing at all, but the more he focused, the more he could feel the small pulses of energy emanating from her. They travelled in distanced waves, slowly, and gradually building, until a burst of familiarity slapped him right across the face.

It couldn't have been more obvious. He could fully sense her emotion now, a sincere mixture of happiness and pride, and it was as if he were feeling it himself.

"Pride," he stated. "Pride, and happiness."

Suddenly the happiness dispersed to be replaced by sheer delight, and Eve began to laugh, a rare sight indeed. Surprised, the Lucario opened his eyes to be pummeled by a white bullet travelling at lightning speed. Eve wrapped her paws around his neck and squealed joyously.

"You did it, Auran!"

Warmth seeped through the Lucario's cheeks, but it wasn't of embarrassment. Instead, he felt the warmth of friendship, and for once, he could say he loved the Absol he was embracing. Sure, it wasn't in _that_ way, definitely not, but that didn't matter because he loved her as a best friend and a teacher, and to him that was perfect.

The sudden outburst was a rare occurrence for Eve, especially due to her high reputation among the village pokémon. In the eyes of one who didn't know her, she was heartless, powerful, and a natural born leader. Whilst the latter two may be true, the accusation of heartless couldn't have been any more wrong. Eve was young, a mere two years older than her student, but her cold and dark exterior concealed a pure heart.

She seemed to regain her composure somewhat, and distanced herself politely from Auran. "Well, come on. Last one to Sylveon's is buying!"

Without warning, the dark type recklessly leapt over the steep cliff, earning a cry of alarm and concern from the Lucario. He rushed over to the edge, to notice her snowy white form skidding down the dirt. When he read her aura, the words, " _You'll be buying!"_ rang loud in his mind.

Then, for the second time that morning, he was struck again by a realization. Except, this time, it was that if he didn't hurry the Arceus up, he'd have to pay for three drinks on top of whatever over expensive food item Zoro wanted to try.

That terrified him.

"E-Eve! Wait up!"

He leaned backwards slightly, sliding down and using his claws to alternate his movements. He barely managed to catch up with the Absol, and they both burst through the little oak doors of the café, landing in a twisted pile on the polished floor.

"I'm not paying!" they both shrieked simultaneously.

All heads turned in their direction. Eve instinctively straightened up, heightening her reputation, and glared at every pokémon with the most intense, unnerving look she could summon. They all turned away at once.

That was all, save for an attractive, bright-eyed Sylveon, and a Zoroark with a dashing violet mane and golden eyes.

"Hiya, Evie! Auran!" the Sylveon immediately approached, unfazed by the Absol's evil glare. Her ribbons danced about her pretty face as she wrapped a friendly paw around Eve's neck, and then Auran's. "What can I get you two today?" she smiled kindly.

At that moment, an Absol practically identical to Eve approached them. The quadrupled pokémon had her same softened features and slightly ruffled fur from having skidded down the valley. The only difference was that it walked unsteadily, taking great effort to carefully tread one paw in front of the other.

"Zoro. We can all see its you," Auran chuckled, piecing together the unstable footsteps and the piercing golden eyes to be the third best friend in their trio.

The Absol frowned. "You can all see its me just fine, but Arceus, Eve, how on earth do _you_ see with this fringe constantly assaulting your face?

"Practice makes perfect, I suppose," she flashed a bright grin, but in seconds it was gone. "Zoroark, your claws are all pointed in the wrong directions."

The Absol glanced downwards, his expression confused. "Oh. I thought – ah, Mew, whatever. How do you walk with the claws tripping you up all the time?" Zoroark sighed, and morphed back into the handsome, bipedal pokémon he had originally been. Every female in the café, save for Eve and the polite Sylveon, gazed at Zoroark with eyes filled with awe and adoration.

"Maybe you're better off an Absol," Eve muttered.

Sylveon chuckled at that. "Evie, you want your regular table?"

"Yes please," the Absol smiled, turning to Auran. "Let's go. Leave the Zoroark with his female mob if that's what he prefers."

Zoroark scowled, breaking eye contact with all the shades of sapphire and topaz and emerald and every colour in between. "I heard that. And for the record, I didn't ask for these… ravishing looks." He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"And I didn't ask for these razor claws, but oh, look, I've got them," Eve poised her claw to the other dark type's throat, a wicked grin plastered across her face. "You're paying, OK?"

Zoroark was too frightened by her to object, so he merely nodded, masking his fear with the cool attitude he was known for. "Whatever. Come on, then."

Auran was seated in a small booth located at the very back of the establishment, sharing idle chitchat with Sylveon. When the two dark types approached, Sylveon smiled, and stepped backwards so they could enter the booth.

"So, what can I get you all?" she chirped, holding a pen and a little notebook in two of her ribbons.

All three of them exchanged a knowing gaze, and Auran spoke up. "The usual, please, Sylve."

"Okay!" she tucked her little book away, not needing it to remember the trio's orders. She was about to leave, when she halted suddenly and turned in the direction of the Lucario.

"Oh! Auran! I forgot to ask! How did your aura training go?" she beamed.

"I…"

Eve beat him to it. "He just learned to read aura this morning."

"Really?" Sylveon's pretty eyes glittered with respect and amazement. "Wow! You guys know what that means! Drinks on the house!"

Zoroark visibly heaved a sigh of relief. Eve sharply nudged him under the stone table.

"Arceus, Eve!" the shiny male pokémon exclaimed once Sylveon had left to fetch their orders. He glared daggers at her, but the stare was blunt compared to the razor swords she glared back. Zoroark retreated, instead focusing his attention on Auran, whom had been one of his closest friends since birth.

"So, Aurie, you can read aura now?"

Auran nodded with some sense of pride.

"Whoa, cool! Can you even see Eve's bitter, twisted soul? What's it like? Is it dark and covered in cobwebs?" he joked, earning another scowl. He turned to her. "Oh, come on. You know I'm just kidding, Evie." He wrapped a paw across her shoulders, and the Absol shook it off and recoiled as if struck.

It was difficult for Eve to be open with her emotions in places such as Sylveon's House. This was due mostly to her high reputation and the fact that her grandfather had started this pokémon community, and now her father ran it. When Eve was very young, her mother had died for reasons she did not care to speak about, leaving her only daughter behind. Eve was to be the first female to take over caring for Star Town. Other pokémon were terrified; the young Absol was even scarier than her father.

"Don't do that again," she hissed, but then plastered a smile on her face as Sylveon advanced, a tray held over her pointed ears.

"Right! One Oran Berry Supreme for Auran, a Cherri Berry Supreme for Evie, and three Candy Crèmes for Zoroark. Enjoy!" she placed the items on the table, grinned, and strolled off in the direction of another customer.

Previous conversation forgotten, Zoroark tucked in immediately to the sweet liquid created with Pokepuffs. Eve and Auran, both sipping absent-mindedly on their own drinks, stared at him (though Auran had to admit, the Absol's glare was much more intimidating – again). After a few moments, Zoroark tilted his head and stared back, answering with a full mouth.

"What?"

"Don't you have any dignity? We're in a public café. Can't you slow down?" Eve scolded.

"What's the point in slowing down when you can shove it all in your mouth at the same time?"

She sighed. "Talk some sense into him, Auran."

Auran, who had been listening to the conversation and desperately praying to Arceus not to be dragged into this, now found himself in the position he'd dreaded from the start. "Uh… well, Zoroark, she's got a point. But, um, maybe you should just focus on your own food, Eve."

Zoroark seemed content with that, smirking as he added, "Yeah, Evie, mind your own business."

She gritted her teeth. "I'm going outside. Don't bother coming after me."

"But, Eve-" Auran started.

"Please, Auran. I can't do this anymore. I can't… ugh. Just, stay here."

With that, she was gone.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between the shiny Zoroark and the Lucario, before the dark type shifted his gaze to Eve's drink.

"So… does this mean I can have that?"

"Arceus, Zoro. She's just left, and all you can think about is taking her drink?"

"Well, I mean… If no one else is gonna drink it, I might as well have it, huh?" He swiped the glass and shrugged. "Besides, she'll get over it."

"You're forgetting something," Auran sighed.

"Really? And what's that, hmm?"

"She's a girl."

Zoroark spluttered, almost dropping Eve's glass, his eyes widening to beautiful golden saucers. "Holy Suicune," he murmured, his frantic expression perfectly matching Eve's captured Rattata. "You're right. Girls… oh, Mew, girls hold grudges over everything. Do you have money? Uh, we could pick some flowers?" He was out of his seat now, eyes searching. "Girls like, um… pink! Girls like pink! Aurie, c'mon, we're getting some pink flowers before she starts crying over this!"

When the Lucario hesitated, unsure whether his friend was being jovial or not, Zoroark turned on him with such a furious expression it could almost be deemed Eve-worthy. "Don't just sit there! I, for one, am not going to listen to her cry over this for the rest of our pathetic lives!"

He snatched Auran's arm, graciously thanked Sylveon for the service, and then dashed into the familiar evening air.

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, _Arceus._ Where in the Distortion World has she gone?"

"Probably to her house," Auran frowned. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer that question, but instead turned to face him. "OK! Here's the plan! I'll go pick some flowers, while you go to her house and apologise… er, tell her that we were wrong or something – girls buy all that rubbish. Meet you there by sunset!"

And then, Zoroark was also gone.

Auran sighed, closed his eyes, and searched the village for the Absol's familiar aura. To his surprise, he only saw her father in the mansion right in the center of Star Town, and so he circled the expanse again. This time, he spied a small cave behind the waterfall that leaked into the crevice. Her body was cold, and she was deeply upset about something. A knot wrenched the Lucario's stomach, stiffening his movements as he approached.

"Um… Eve?" his voice still possessed the innocent traces of youth – the trio, after all, were young; his current position was similar to one when schoolchildren fall out and no one really realises what they've done wrong until a teacher tells them all to make up and suddenly the matter is forgotten.

Except there were no teachers, no schoolchildren, just a cold, barren cave and an Absol with eyes hinting of her lingering tears.

But then she faced him, her beautiful face radiant in the soft, peeking light, and she offered him the most stunning smile he'd ever had the privilege to see. "I'm sorry, Auran," she said. "I didn't mean to leave you two behind. I just… needed to be alone for a while."

"I don't blame you for that," her student responded. "Having to act in front of all those pokémon… and then there's Zoro. He doesn't really see the 'real' you much, right?"

Sadly, the Absol shook her head, finally showing her true expressions and feelings behind that steel faced mask. "I… Arceus, I'm frightened, Auran."

And that's when she finally revealed herself to him – that fearsome, intense gaze was now but a memory, and instead her cheeks were flushed with bitter tears. Her crying was silent; there was no noise at all save for her occasional gasp and the flapping of Zubats' wings overhead. The sight broke Auran's heart. Here she was, his fearless superior whom he had looked up to for so long, finally shattered in the shadowy grasps of the cavern.

"Eve…" He pulled her close, inhaling her familiar, wild scent, and gently caressing her mellifluous fur. It wasn't an act of love, but the bonds of friendship worked in its place. Besides, in his own mind, Auran realised that Eve was much better suited to Zoroark.

And that motion seemed to trigger something.

The moment he'd placed his paw on her fur, some pulse of energy had streamed through his veins faster than the blood that flowed there. Her tearful eyes once again flashed recognition and pride as the Lucario's appendages grew into long streamers, his ruby eyes glowing with intense light. His paws stretched longer, developing multiple, larger spikes, and the cream coloured torso flooded outwards at the back to resemble a flowing cape. Dark markings etched his stunning face.

All the while, Eve's body began to develop as well. The curved horn protruding from her head became more rounded, and infinite times more powerful. The gorgeous fur covering her back extended also, the fur arching into divine white wings from her shoulder blades. The snowy white fringe that concealed her vision dangled longer now, shrouding her face in a mystifying veil.

Both of them watched each other for a long while; Eve's expression hinting delight, and the Lucario's of utter confusion mixed with fear.

Then Eve retrieved two beautiful stones from her fur, and placed them delicately on the ground.

"These, Auran, are Mega Stones," she stated. "And you have just unleashed the bonds of friendship."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, I've played a few PMD games, but I'm not really that into them - at least, not as much as the main games. However, I've always loved the idea of a little town where only pokemon live; the more I picture it, the more adorable it gets. I decided to create my own version of Treasure Town, just for the pokemon to live in, but before I get into this story I'm just going to say that this is NOT A POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON FANFICTION. This story is actually based off the main games of Pokemon X and Y. And, just a heads up, Team Flare will be entering this fanfiction later, so I'm going to say this: sure, they tried to destroy the world and basically murder all the people, but (for some twisted reason) I didn't find Team Flare evil enough. They had such a great potential to be, but I guess Gamefreak didn't really take that chance because, well, pokemon is for kids (and me). But MY Team Flare will be beautifully evil. I can't wait._**

 ** _Finally, (Mew, sorry this is so long) please comment anything I can do to improve this fanfiction. The next chapter will be a lot more different from this one. I'm going to try to update this story every week. Thank you for reading. :)_**


	2. Ghosts in the Cafè

Chapter 1 – Ghosts in the Café

 **Five years later…**

Star Town had grown significantly. What was but a small village five years ago was now teeming with life, and the town itself extended right down the valley along the river's edge. Furthermore, it now also operated a hotel, several restaurants, and even a small but impressive pokémon center. Despite all the competition, Sylveon's House was, as she called it, still the 'Real Deal', which in her terms meant that pokémon would still visit to talk and indulge in the peaceful scenery.

But today, the weather matched the dreary, downcast attitude of a single pokémon, who stared into her father's lifeless auburn eyes. Rain seeped through her fur and down her face, disguising the tears that flowed there. She stood above him, half in shock and fury, half in pure despair, as she watched the life drain from his body.

So this was how the Rattata felt.

"Eve…"

"P-please! Please don't die!" she buried her face in the snowy abyss of fur, soaking it with her bitter tears. Her weak legs gave way beneath her, and she lay in the muddy puddles where her father was soon to die. "I'll… do anything…"

"E-Eve… Don't c-cry…"

"I'm trying! I-I can't help it! Don't leave me all a-alone!"

The frail Absol gazed upwards at his daughter, his eyes kind. Gently, but with the greatest effort, he lifted his paw and stroked Eve's face. "Y-you'll lead… them… I-I know y-you will…" The blood flowed heavily, soaking Eve's paws as she tried to cover the devastating wound. It was mangled and ugly, the flesh completely torn. There was no restoring move, no human contraption, no pokémon center in the world with the ability to heal something like that.

The male tilted his head slightly. "Smile… smile for me… one m-more time, Eve…"

Tears streaming down her face, the Mega Absol lifted her chin, and offered him the tiniest, saddest smile. It was near impossible for her, but to him, it was everything.

Eve's father died, and the birds, sensing Eve's panicked and distraught actions, shrieked a long, monotonous tune that burst louder than the greatest thunder. Her temporary use of mega evolution faded, leaving the vulnerable, tattered body in a heap, curled up beside her father. Her now greyish coat shuddered with every sob she released.

At that moment, some knight in shining armour materialized from the torrential rain. His almost black sheen glittered with the silver drops of water, whilst his long, purple mane was tossed by the furious winds. He approached the Absol, and although he could not sense aura like Auran, he was well and truly aware of the abandoned expression on her face.

"Eve. You need to get up." His words were gentle, but they contained some form of firmness, as if he was speaking to a young child. Reluctantly and incredibly slowly, Eve rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off her father, as if someone would snatch him away.

Zoroark then hauled the lifeless body across his shoulder, earning himself a quiet sob from Eve, and they ventured away from the downpour and the forest, further towards the town.

"Z-Zoroark…" she sniffled, and then gazed into those dashing golden eyes. "Wh-where's Auran?"

There was slight hesitation on the male's part, before he sincerely looked back at her.

"He's avenging your father," he murmured.

* * *

 _"Wretched fool. I will break you."_

The Lucario bared his fangs in a wicked growl, his fury incontrollable. A wicked pulse of charged purple energy sailed from his paw towards his assailant, but the Blaziken leapt sideward, dodging with ease. Infuriated, his soul distorted with the hurt inflicted upon his best friend and mentor, Auran dashed forwards and nailed the dual fire/fighting type with a kick to his overpowered legs.

Since Auran and Eve shared the bonds of friendship, he could not hold his mega evolution power any longer than the Absol could, and had lost it halfway through his battle. That didn't stop him, however, from continuing the fight as if life itself depended on it.

The Blaziken smirked, caught the rapid kick halfway through its cycle, and brutally tossed Auran aside into the worn, dusty ground. Spitting blood onto the rocks, Auran regained his footing and pulled his paws backwards to charge up an Aura Sphere. He fired it towards his adversary, who shoved his own talon forwards to meet the energy with a punch engulfed in flames. Auran's signature move exploded upon impact with the Blaziken's sharp claw.

"Auran, you haven't learned a thing since I last saw you. I think I was doing you a favour by destroying that little teacher of yours," he shrugged nonchalantly.

 _"Eve is not destroyed. She never will be,"_ he responded telepathically, using his aura to project his thoughts. The mega stone connected to his paw sparkled with the light of the Blaziken's crackling flames.

Narrowing his eyes, the Blaziken rushed forwards, his body enveloped in a bright, bluish light. His body began to fade slightly, and then he was consumed in a brilliant cerulean flame, and was lifted off the ground by some unknown force. The bullet continued forwards, and before the Lucario could even think to react, it struck.

It struck. It was as simple as that. Except, the attack didn't strike in the area Auran had expected it to be – the Blaziken had not aimed for his chest, or his neck, where the precious life vein resided. Instead, he'd smashed at full power right into his arm.

 _His arm._

Auran dared turn his head to witness the horrific mess of his left arm. The bone was completely destroyed; his flesh mangled and stained crimson by his own blood. It was in a worse state than the many Rattata Eve had sworn to rid of, because at least they had not felt the excruciating pain burning whenever they so much as heaved their chest to breathe.

The Blaziken grinned a twisted grin, his body shuddering with his sadistic laughter. "Oh, Auran… I really would stay and finish this, but I have places to be."

He approached, his dominant footsteps scattering the frightened dust in all directions. Swiftly, he lifted a flame-coated knee and smashed it into the Lucario's stomach, and then he shoved the weakened fighting type to the floor. Smiling callously, he placed his foot on the broken arm and applied masses of pressure, until Auran could not even grasp onto consciousness anymore. Now, he would kill him. He would kill the traitor, the Blaziken told himself, and he would finally gain his hard-earned revenge.

A snap in the bushes alerted the fire type, and he scowled. From the sound it was making, the creature was large, yet the Blaziken did not understand why it would make such a noise considering the fact that every source of food would, by now, be ten miles away. Still, he leaned over, snatched the precious mega stones from the Lucario, and made his retreat. He did not need to murder him – the malicious creature would fulfill the task for him anyway.

As soon as the Blaziken had left, his prediction had proved somewhat true, apart from the fact that this pokémon was not large at all; in fact, she was smaller than Auran, and the Blaziken would have simply towered over her at almost double the height. Yet, it was true that her footsteps were astoundingly loud. The young pokémon had not had much experience in the wild, and did not realise that she was frightening every meal away from her, nor that her happy, absent-minded stroll would soon be interrupted.

She hummed peacefully, her curious eyes scouring the trees for any upgrade in weaponry. The stick she usually wielded was snapped in half, and now with no way to produce flame, the Braixen needed an enhancement. Yes, that was the word, she thought happily as she averted her gaze upwards.

Her eyes glittered in excitement at the sheer choice of twigs in the trees above, and in her absent-mindedness she tripped over something rather bulky and… wet.

In a mixture of curiosity and mild irritation, she rose to her feet, brushing her neat fur before turning to see what the Arceus she'd fallen on.

Below her, a pokémon rested lifelessly. The wet that had damped her paws was nothing other than blood, and she backed away in fear, releasing a frightened squeak as she did so. Having just evolved, she did not have much knowledge on other pokémon, and as such she did not recognize this species. But that didn't change the fact that it needed help, and fast.

Discarding her broken stick and her mission, the Braixen kneeled beside him and sized up his injuries. She knew she was the least qualified pokémon in the world to do this, but at the moment, she was all he had, and that would have to do.

The pokémon was bipedal, like her, with a canine-like appearance and a body that was primarily blue. At least, he probably was blue, but at that moment his sheen was matted with so much blood that one could believe he was crimson. To say his arm was broken was an understatement; it was twisted beyond recognition, the bone utterly smashed. His body had also received a pounding, judging from the shadow-like bruises covering him.

Okay. The Braixen supposed that in a moment such as this a professional would stay calm and gently check to see if he was still breathing.

But she wasn't a professional, and so she completely panicked. Questions pounded against her skull and her vision was close to fading; the mere sight of his blood enveloped her mind with nausea. How was she, a pokémon who had hatched under a year ago, a pokémon who didn't even know what she was doing, going to help in any possible way against an injury such as this?

Eventually she conjured the courage to at least ensure he was breathing, and so she leant against him with her pointed ear to his chest. The Braixen heard nothing, but it didn't help that her long tufts of orange fur kept interfering with her hearing range. For a long while she prayed and hoped for a heartbeat, but none made itself known to her. She was about to walk away, when a voice rang loud in her mind.

 _"I… I must…"_

Her head jolted rapidly to glance at the canine pokémon, but he still showed no signs of breathing, let alone talking. All the same, she spoke, if only to break the silence.

"Um… hello?"

Though she knew nothing would answer, she was still disappointed at his lack of communication. After several more moments, the Braixen rose shakily to her feet again, which felt weak from having knelt for so long. For an unknown reason, tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't just leave him here. He was so alone, so helpless, left as nothing more than food for the Mandibuzz. And that thought sparked something within her; it was only small, a mere flicker of light, but it would grow, it would be twisted with the sorrow and the fury for whatever had caused the pain of the pokémon beside her.

Somewhat reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his bloody, narrow waist and proceeded to drag him beneath the tree canopy she'd roamed a while before. She continued, tiredly, until she spotted a small opening in a large hill. It could barely be called a cave what with how tiny it was, but it was shelter, and it would have to do.

The Braixen gently laid him at the back of the opening, and then she backed away. She'd taken five steps before she stopped in her tracks and turned uncertainly towards him. Would he be okay? The mixture of blue and red on his fur was clearly visible even from a distance, which made him easy prey. And, his arm…

With a sigh, she sat protectively in front of him at the cave entrance, wrapping her beautifully brushed tail around the injury to stop the blood. She'd only stay until he woke up, she told herself determinedly, and then she'd go back to her life.

The night would be a long one.

* * *

After washing the grime and blood from her beautiful sheen, Eve had returned to the village with the ever-loyal Zoroark beside her. As soon as they arrived on the edge of the valley, overlooking the town, both dark types watched their once peaceful town with faces grim masks.

The first thing they noticed were the flames. Spiraling masses of fire and smoke engulfed most buildings, and the ones that weren't burning into ashes were damaged beyond repair. The Blaziken had somehow finally found them, destroyed and murdered anything in his path to achieve his perverse intentions.

Their eyes aversely trailed past the impending black clouds. Upon seeing them, Eve choked back a sob and glanced away, whilst Zoroark glared on, expressionless. Because down there, down in the serene community they'd established together, laid the courageous bodies of those who had stood up to the violence. And among them, her flesh crimson and neck snapped, rested Sylveon. The beautiful, shining blue eyes were visible even from their distance, but they now stared inertly, the pupils a dull grey.

Another of the more noticeable victims was a small Vulpix, whose precious life vein had been viciously ripped straight from her neck, like a cable from a computer. A Ninetails was curled up beside her, his tears leaking onto the bloodied fur.

"He… He promised us this would happen," Zoroark muttered.

Eve stared on. "It's all my fault. I… didn't warn them." She inhaled a deep breath, and placed a paw forwards. "I'm… going to tell them."

"About what?"

"Everything," she stated in response.

Inhaling, she regained her calm composure and walked carefully down the valley side. It shocked her how childish she had seemed five years ago, sliding down the dirt with a young, inexperienced Lucario. Yet, she so desperately longed for those days to return. The Absol would offer anything to sit in Sylveon's peaceful little café again without bearing the weight of delivering this news.

The news of the town's dead leader.

As soon as she approached, an eerie silence enveloped the village. Faces both expectant and forbidding glared at Eve as if blaming her for the death and destruction. She stared ahead, never making eye contact, until she had climbed onto a stone ledge that projected from her home like some sort of dreary grey balcony.

Deadly silence swept over the town and they all continued glaring, piercing eyes penetrating her soul and ripping her secrets out. Among them, though, his expression encouraging, stood Zoroark.

"A-as you are aware, my team and I pursued Blaziken right out of the town…" she glanced around at the silent faces, and continued. "However… my f-father – your leader – was k-killed in the process…"

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd, followed by murmuring, shouting, demands to know if it was the truth. On cue, Zoroark approached Eve and placed her father's body on the ledge for everyone to witness. Silence overwhelmed them once more, before a Mightyena scoffed.

"Yeah, and how do we know she's not the one who killed him so she could lead the town?" the dark type growled, the fur on her neck stiffening.

Before Eve could respond, a tattered, limping Rapidash joined in. "She's got a point! What if she planned this all just to take over?"

"Yeah!"

"She's a traitor!"

"Kill her!"

The Absol was horrified to think that she had made such an impression on these pokémon that they would accuse her of killing her own father for power. Furious glares penetrated her everywhere she glanced. She stood on the projection of stone not with pride, but with fear; as if this was her death sentence, and she'd be forced into the ranting crowds below.

Zoroark watched, his beautiful golden eyes furious, his claws clenched by his sides so tightly, Eve feared he would cut the flesh. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Do you really think she'd murder her own father? Can't you see how broken she is, without having to stand up there telling you?"

Silence snatched the tongues of the pokémon for a moment, and Eve offered Zoroark a grateful nod. However, the Mightyena growled again, her fur bristling.

"We've all lost family here. I don't see why she should be treated any differently."

"No-"

Zoroark was silenced by the Absol's stare; this time, it was kind and purely grateful, though with some form of firmness that informed him it was time to stop. He backed down immediately, lowering his gaze to the mistress he realised he so deeply loved.

Eve, oblivious to the Zoroark's thoughts, turned her direction to the Mightyena. All she offered was two simple words, which stretched out for what felt like decades in the quiet town of destruction. Eve stayed completely calm, ruby eyes piercing yet sympathetic, as she spoke:

"You're right."

That was it. Everyone stared at her, from the harsh, still growling Mightyena to a tiny whimpering Eevee hidden behind the slender legs of a mother Vaporeon. It seemed as though everyone had just been grasped in respect for Eve, whom they had despised for so long. The Absol straightened her back, glanced around, and then leapt down onto the ground to be at the same level as them.

"But that doesn't mean we should give up hope," she whispered to the Mightyena. Zoroark smiled at the kind, yet overly-cliché remark. Eve raised her head and addressed them all this time. "Are we just going to let him get away with it?"

There was a slight pause, before the little Eevee stepped forwards, tears still streaming down her face, as she gently shook her head. "He… He took away my d-daddy…"

Eve gazed at her with an expression of love. She gently caressed the tiny newborn just as Auran had done with her, in that cave, all those years ago. As the Eevee cried, the Absol determinedly gazed her right in the tear-stained eyes. "Shh, you know what? Your daddy is still here. You just can't see him. Just like my daddy, too."

The Eevee sniffed. "J-just like my f-friend G-Gastly?"

"Yep, my daddy and your daddy are best friends now. In fact, they're all playing hide and seek with Gastly," the Eevee's face lit up as Eve whispered this in her long, slim ear.

"R-really?" she gasped.

Eve nodded, continuing her whispering. "I think they're hiding in Sylveon's House. All the ghosts love it there, but sometimes you just have to look really hard to see them, okay?"

The Eevee, her fluffy tail now wagging playfully, nodded and bounded off in the direction of the now-abandoned little café on the cliff edge. Zoroark approached Eve as the other pokémon all burst into conversation around her.

"I never knew you were so good with kids," he smirked.

Eve just shrugged, a smile creeping onto her face to overtake the wounded expression from the loss of her father. "Me neither."


End file.
